


the photo album

by DesertLily



Series: T4TMA [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bisexual Georgue Barker, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Lesbian Melanie King, Melanie is a Useless Lesbian, Nonbinary Melanie King, Photographs, T4TMA, T4TMA Week, They/Them Pronouns for Melanie King, Trans Georgie Barker, Transitioning, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: She was Georgie Barker. She was a girl. She was in love with Melanie King. And there was nothing anyone in the world could do to change that. There was nothing anyone in the world could do to change her.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Series: T4TMA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090805
Kudos: 14
Collections: t4tma week 2021





	the photo album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/gifts).



> For the 'transition' prompt for T4TMA day two!

Georgie Barker had always known she was a girl. Even if there were people around her that continuously refused to see it, she knew for certain that she was one. It was something she was persistent about. She grew her hair out. She dressed like a girl. She made everything about her as femine as she could; as far from masculine as she could. It wasn’t until later life that she realised she had nothing to prove to anyone but herself. Georgie could express her gender however she wanted to and who the hell was anyone else to tell her otherwise? 

When she started HRT, Georgie started a photo album. She took one picture every fortnight; a way of reminding herself of how far she’d gone. A reminder that she got to be herself; she didn’t have to hide who she was. She never would. She was Georgie Barker and that was enough. Anyone that didn’t like it? Well, she wouldn’t say their words didn’t hurt - because they did! They always did. But she was strong enough to keep going. In all honesty, she stopped updating the photo album a few months after she got top surgery. It was something that just...slipped her mind. Honestly, she probably would have forgotten about it if Melanie hadn’t found it. 

Her and Melanie were far closer than friends but not-quite-dating yet. At least that’s how Georgie saw it. She knew there was definitely  _ something _ she felt towards Melanie but she was still uncertain about whether it was reciprocated - something they would later go to tease her ruthlessly about. Their most recent date night had simply been a night in with a bad horror film and some cheap wine. There was something about having their careers fixated on the strange and paranormal that just made horror films  _ funny _ ; something they could laugh at and tease each other during. Georgie couldn’t feel fear and Melanie had been through too much to let themself be scared by them. 

One of the many things Georgie liked about Melanie was their  _ curiosity _ ; their desire to know things and explore. As such, she probably shouldn’t have been surprised that they had investigated her flat a little whilst she went to feed the Admiral. He had made himself  _ very  _ vocal during the film that he both wanted attention and food. And truly, who was Georgie to deny him either? 

“Hey, Gee? What’s this?” It was as she headed back into the living room that she caught sight of Melanie holding something extremely familiar. Her photo album. Georgie couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto her face.  _ God _ , when had been the last time she’d opened it? “I just...saw all the stickers on the front and got curious.” She moved to sit on the sofa, making a gesture for them to join her. 

It was when Melanie was close enough that she took it from them. “It’s my transition photos. All the way from when I started up until my top surgery.” She only hesitated for a moment before opening it, watching their face as they glanced over each photo. It was almost  _ odd _ to look at them. She had changed so much since then. She had grown so much. 

Melanie was silent at first, taking in just exactly what they were seeing. “It’s...amazing.” They seemed to struggle to find the right word, gently tracing their finger over one of the photos. “Just...Absolutely amazing. You’ve changed a lot in the best way possible.” But there was a degree of uncertainty on their face. “But I don’t have to look through this to know how great you are. Because you’re you and that alone makes me happy to know you.” 

There was no way of hiding how Georgie’s face turned red. She nudged them gently. “Oh hush!” But she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she pulled Melanie just that little bit closer.”Though, I’m very happy to know you too. I think anyone that meets you is.” Melanie’s blush easily outweighed her own. Good. They looked  _ adorable _ when they blushed. 

Melanie made a show of hiding her face in Georgie’s shoulder, refusing to let her see how bad her blush was. “You haven’t seen my replies on twitter.” But Georgie definitely  _ had _ and she may have  _ slightly _ gone off against some of the worst ones. Both of them understood just how hard it could feel to be yourself in a world that was very much cisnormative. It wasn’t easy and it never would be; the world was changing but so were they. “It...It was nice. Seeing the photos. A reminder that this isn’t just...one and done. Everything takes time.” 

“Everyone is always changing. Nothing stays the same forever and it can be a good thing.” She wrapped an arm around them, pulling them close. “It takes time to get to be someone you’re comfortable with. Even then…” Georgie gave a half-hearted shrug. “But you, my Melanie, have me with you every step of the way.” 

That seemed to catch Melanie’s attention as they finally met Georgie’s eyes. Their own had grown wide. “Yours?” There was a hint of an amused smile on their lips as they watched her process what she had said. “And am I yours then, Miss Barker?” 

“I think I’d very much like you to be, Mx. King.” Georgie didn’t get to say much else because for just a moment Melanie’s lips pressed to hers. The kiss lasted for barely a moment but to Georgie? It felt like a lifetime. It felt like the most perfect moment in the world. “And it seems like that feeling is mutual.” She didn’t think she could stop smiling even if she wanted to. 

“It’s been mutual since our first date. At least, I think it was a date?” Ah.The downside of dating a lesbian; they could never tell if you were just ‘good friends’ or if you were downright flirting. Though, she did hope this helped solidify things. 

Everything felt great. She was Georgie Barker. She was a girl. She was in love with Melanie King. And there was nothing anyone in the world could do to change that. There was nothing anyone in the world could do to change her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
